


Do It For Her

by whomsteveritmayconcern



Series: 100 Drabbles Challenge (Homestuck) [3]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drabbles, F/F, Gen, Kidnapping, Knives, Minor Violence, Murder, Unrequited Crush, Unstable Character, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomsteveritmayconcern/pseuds/whomsteveritmayconcern
Summary: Lynera continues to be possessive of Bronya, despite not being able to tell her how she feels.(100 Drabbles Challenge--Knife)





	Do It For Her

_Jadebloods were not supposed to form romantic attachments_ , you couldn't help reminding yourself as you paced across your small room in the caverns, glancing occasionally at the olive who had given Bronya his number the last time you and she had gone up to the surface.

 

However, you weren't doing this to stop Bronya from having relationships.

 

In fact, that was the opposite of your motivation.

 

 

You wanted her to love you.

You, and no one else.

 

The oliveblood began to cry out, softly, muffled, through his gag.

You selected a blade off the wall, and hurled it into his chest to silence him.

 

You were doing this because you loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't believe this was a prompt, immidiately thought of my murderchild.
> 
> Challenge here:  
> https://kathrineroid.wordpress.com/2011/09/25/100-themes-challenge-writing-prompts/


End file.
